I'm Coming Home
by Gaara'sFanGirl.Sasuke'sWife
Summary: Thalia finds herself falling for Luke. But he leaves in the end. but maybe a different blond blue eyed boy can make it better. Thalia life-from Before lightning theif-the lost hero. Thaluke-because the best things are impossible
1. I'm Coming Home

I'm Coming Home

_I'm coming home_

_I'm coming home_

_tell the world I'm coming home_

_let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday_

_I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes_

_I'm coming home, I'm coming home_

_tell the world..._

_I'm coming..._

_The wind almost pushed me back, but I knew I was stringer and I pushed forward. The beast swiped me aside just to have me get up and point my weapons at it again. As I fought, the rain came down around me while lightning struck. My eyes stared ahead at the obstacle, I can do this, I had told myself, only to be brought down again. Only when I thought it was over did help come. All strong and happy. Blond, blue eyed..._

Again the wind could be strong enough to blow down a young child. But I won't be taken down. Not again. I won't let those Blue eyes take everything away. I mean I trust him right? But I'm not sure if I should. No. It's okay to trust!

"Thalia?" I heard a voice call. I looked over to see those Famous blue eyes once again. I smiled and stood, brushing off my pants.

"Hey. Did you catch anything?" I asked. He held up a long fishing wire with three fish. "Oh Good" I knew I sounded disappointed..I wasn't, I had just been thinking about a different blond blue eyed boy. Someone I will never see again.

"You okay?" he asked. I nodded, planting a smile on my face. He grinned and went to start a fire. When he left, my frown returned and I faced the clear lake ahead. I sat in on the side only with my feet in the water. The moon reflected against the pool making it shimmer, slightly bouncing to the trees giving it a magical fairy tale look. I smiled at the memory. Being young, dancing in my room, trying not to make any noise so I didn't annoy my mother. Pretending to be a fairy. He would sit and watch me twirl around in circles. Years later I saw that this life is not a fairy tale. It's a curse.

I closed my eyes and took in the scent of the forest around me. The Naiads watched me intently, probably wondering what I was doing. Frankly even I didn't know the answer to that.

"COME GET SOME FOOD!" Luke shouted. I laughed quietly. I walked over and decided he will NEVER cook again.

"Dang Luke, what did you cook, a bag of garbage?" I asked sarcastically. He glared. I chuckled and patter his shoulder to say I was joking. I took a bite of what he handed me. _Mmm not bad_ I thought to myself.

"Good" I told him. He nodded, his cheeks puffed out from the amount of food he had shoved in his mouth. I smiled and he chuckled, spitting out food in the process. Gods he was handsome. The way his eyes sparkled and his hair stuck up in the front, his pink kissable lips...practically screaming 'KISS ME! I'M SEXY!' I laughed at the thought of him shouting that into a crowd of girls and of course they would swarm him, they always do.

"Hello? Anybody home?" Luke asked. I looked up to see him hovering over me.

"Oh sorry."

"So are you taking first watch or me?"

"You did it last night, so I'll take first" I replied. He nodded and went back to the safe house. I got out my spear and shield, plopped down on a rock and waited for those monsters to attack again. Luke and I had always wondered what it'd be like to be mortal, to live where the only danger there is are robbers and crazy people, but that's why they have police and stuff, us, well were on our own.

I looked at my hands, they were covered in yellow dust and mud. There was dirt under the chipped black nail polished finger nails. My hair was a mess, I touched it and I could feel the large matt forming. I grunted and knew that I needed to cut it all off. I couldn't keep it.

A breeze washed over and I pulled the black leather jacket closer to my body. The thin ripped t-shirt didn't help much, but it was better than nothing. I suddenly wished that Luke's strong arms would hold me and warm me. I don't know why, but I now have this feeling, I almost need him here.

_I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you._

_I just wish I could say it to your face 3_

**I just love thalia and luke:))**

**So um... I have some videos that inspired me from YOUTUBE!: Thalia/Luke- I'm coming home. And A thousand years Christina Perri Lyrics**

**REVIEW PLEASE! It makes me update faster:)) and you get to make your own huntress if your one of the first ten to review:))))))**


	2. Almost left Behind

**AN hey GUYs and GALs! Wuz up? Thankyou**

**Thalia Grace 08- I think I did...I'm not sure...**

**Vipergirl02-lol thanks for reviewing:)) I'm glad you now like the impossible along with me**

**Constellapeia- ummm...I'm not sure if I understand..I mean yea I don't get it...did you even like it at all?**

**disclaimer: sadly PJO is not mine**

**anyways here you go!**

Almost left behind

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_darling don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

"Luke?" I asked. I shook his sleeping bag and he groaned.

"What?" he asked irritably.

"Get up." I stood and kicked him.

"I'm up, I'm up!" he hissed, slowly climbing out into my sight. I laughed at his expression. He was frowning and his eyes were half closed with his hair sticking up in all directions. "What?"

"Nothing" I told him. E gave me a strange look out of the corner of his eye but just continued getting up and walking to the lake. I smiled.

When he returned, he sat next to me.

"Well I think we should go to the city today" he said quietly.

"You think so? I mean, after all there could be monsters and-." he put a finger to my lips.

"Thalia, there are monsters everywhere" he removed his hand and I glared at him. Except when he said my name, my heart jumped. Ever had that feeling when you here them say your name and your just glad that they know you exist?

"Alright, I guess we will then" an awkward silence hung in the air which wasn't very common since he was constantly talking, especially in his sleep.

We shoved our way through the heavy Manhattan crowd. People throwing us this way and that. I glared at one man that had the nerve to push me onto the ground, but he didn't seem fazed by my glare and instead returned it. He had short messy black hair and dark brown eyes. His olive skin sent off a HADES child look. I just waved it off and looked for Luke. I felt someone tap my shoulder and out of instinct I turned and punched them. When I saw it was Luke, I started apologizing frantically. _Apologizing? Your losing your touch Thalia!_ I scolded myself.

Surprisingly he just laughed...really hard.

"The amazing...Thalia g-Grace,...Apologizing to...the poor L-Luke Castellan?" he asked in between laughs. I punched him in the gut to tell him to shut up. He glared playfully and then we continued walking to This one small park here. I sat on a bench when we arrived and took in a deep breath. He sat next to me and smiled, but it quickly disappeared.

"I'm sorry" he whispered.

"For what?"

"For leaving last week." I remember that.

"_Luke wait!" I shouted. He stopped right at the forests edge._

"_What Thalia? This isn't working!" he hissed. We had been talking about how we could make things better, but he had freaked out and said it wasn't worth it._

"_We can do this!" I told him. "Why are we still living? We wouldn't be if there wasn't someone telling us that there are more chances. We have hit a road bump, and we have a flat tire, but that's what the spare is for, we can take that spare and be on our way." he looked down._

"_Except we've run out of spares. Sorry but this time our spare tire won't be able to fix four tires! Besides, you've got your Daddy and Mommy, and you grew up an only child with lot's of presents" he said in a mocking tone. I hadn't told him about my family till then, except for my little brother...that could wait._

"_My mother Abused me Luke! She never once told me that she loved me! And Zeus, he's a God, do you think he gives a crap about me? I lived in a place where the only thing anyone ever felt was pain! And I'm not as tough as people think I am! You wanna know what in wanted to be when I was five? I wanted to be a princess, but my mother told me that I would never be one, because no prince could love me!" I yelled._

"_Oh yea? Well my mother was crazy! She would grab my shoulders and say things! I was afraid of her and Hermes never came around to help me!" that was when he walked away and out of my life._

_I sat down, I knew he would come back...he just had to. I mean where would he be without me. Several days later he still hadn't showed. It was until three days ago that he returned._

"_Thalia" I had heard a voice call" I turned and faced Luke. He was smiling. "I'm so sorry, sparky. I shouldn't have left, I was just being a pain and I was frustrated." he pulled me into a hug. After a few seconds I decided it was okay to trust him again._..

"Oh right" I said. "It's fine...we were having issues at the time"

"No Thalia, it's not. I shouldn't have left, I hurt you, I could see it in your eyes." he hugged me again.

"Thalia, I came back because...well because I-I-I love you" he whispered in my ear.

"Luke...I l-love you t-too" I stuttered back.

_Loved you once_

_love you still_

_always have_

_always will_

_But you can't say the same_

**Yay! Aww they fell in love, but for how long? Review please! sorry but the huntresses will come later on...**

**-Sophie C.**


	3. Annabeth

**Only three reviews? :(**

**Constellapeia- yea here she is!**

**Thalia Grace 08- lol haha breaking benjamin is in this one, but you got christina perri stuck in my head last time!**

Annabeth

_Dead star shine_

_light up the sky_

_I'm all out of breath_

_my walls are closing in_

_Days go by, give me a sign_

_back to the end_

_the Shepard of the damned_

_I can feel you falling away!_

_No longer the lost, no longer the same_

_and I can see you starting to break_

_I'll keep you alive if you'll show me the way _

_forever...and ever..._

_The scars will remain..._

I awoke to soft whispers. Slowly waking me.

"Luke?" I ask. He smiles at me.

"Get up. We've got a long day ahead of us." he told me.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, but I know we'll be traveling far. I dreamt of a girl there." a soon as he said it, a pang of jealousy hit me like a brick. I quickly looked away. I sat up, as I did I hit heads with him.

"Ouch!" he hissed as he fell on his butt. I started laughing, it felt good to laugh, despite all the pain we've felt these long months. He glared at me, but then started to laugh too.

"Well...Mr. Castellon, we best be on our adventure to find this...girl"

"Is someone jealous?" he asked playfully. I elbowed him. "Dude, does me telling you that I love you mean anything?" he chuckled.

"I guess I could share you for a while.." I sighed dramatically. He just smiled and shook his head.

"Come with me princess"

"Trust me, I'm far from princess now" I whispered, smirking as I said it. He held me close.

"You'll always be MY princess, no matted how many times you deny it"

"Luke. What was that?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, let's go check it out." I nodded and we got out our weapons as we crept down towards the sound of metal clashing. We held our weapons and our eyes locked, an understanding passing through.

He mouthed: "One..Two...THREE!" he pulled away the metal sheet and a little crazy haired blonde flew at him with a hammer. If he didn't have his demigod Instinct, she would have brained him for sure. I stepped back and branded my shield. Before I did anything, Luke had her disarmed and held her by her wrist...that was Annabeth, She ran away and we found her. A Small daughter of Athena.

"ANNABETH!" I shouted. She had disappeared. Which is weird since she's usually attached to Luke... I heard a shrill giggle and I went in that direction. I found her laying on the ground, with Luke Tickling her to death. I laughed and picked Annabeth up. She was only three years younger than I but she was Absolutely Adorable. Her long blond hair and grey eyes made her look so Intelligent. She wore an Over sized army jacket and a pair of worn out jeans today. She leaned up and whispered in my ear.

"Luke says he Loves you.." I smiled. "He said he loves me too" I then frowned. Well he probably meant as a sister...right?

"That's because he promised we are family, remember?"

_Annabeth's head rested on my shoulder and looks arm draped around my shoulder as well. I laid my head against Annabeth's and she stirred, but didn't awaken. I heard Luke laugh and I looked up._

"_We are one Damn dysfunctional Family_" _he whispered. "Look, I'm the crazy Dad who dislikes Pie..and the son of a Freaking God, Annabeth, is the Baby, too smart for her age and daughter of a goddess, you, Thalia- you're the mommy, the crazy Emo mother who has super powers and the Daughter of a God. You wanna know why it's better than the rest?" he asked me._

_I nodded. "You know how Mortals see magic as impossible and everyone wants it? And how the Gods are Impossible to them? We are impossible-and the best things are impossible...so we will always be the best, most horrible, but perfect Family known to man." Annabeth had awoken and was smiling at us, obviously had been listening to our conversation._

"_So Family? Promise?" Annabeth asked. Luke nodded._

"_I promise..._

"Family...the Impossible Family" Luke came over and we did a group hug.

_Nobody is worth your tears_

_and the one who is..._

_Won't make you cry..._

_You make me cry...how are you worth my tears?_

**This one was pretty good...I liked it:)) REVIEW PLEASE!**


	4. Hunters

**heyy guys! Ciao! How are Mio Amico today?**

**Constellapeia-I is glad you liked it:))**

**Subspace- I'm sure if I should be offended...quite frankly...don't like, don't read.**

**Thalia Grace 08- haha love you too;)**

_Notice me_

_take my hand_

_why are we_

_strangers when_

_our love is strong_

_why carry on without me?_

_And everytime I try to fly_

_I fall_

_without my wings I feel _

_so small_

_I guess I need you baby_

_and everytime I see you in my dreams_

_I see your face_

_it's haunting me_

_I guess I need you baby_

The Hunters

"We need to get to the forest in Puyallup, Washington state" Luke told Annabeth and I. She was frowning, her blond curls lay dully on her shoulders. Her face was covered in dirt and her hands and knees were scraped and burned. She didn't look much better than the rest of us. My newly cut black hair was filthy and Luke told me that my eyes didn't glow anymore. Luke had a bloody scratch on his forehead, over his right eye, his clothes were covered in yellow dust and thy were tattered. Apparently, three demigods attracts a lot of monsters.

"All the way to Washington? Were in Manhattan!" I said. He sighed.

"I know where to find a train, we can get in one of the empty cars and it'll take us the whole way there"

"Why a forest there?" Annabeth asked. Being smart, means lots of questions.

"I saw it in a dream, and it's far away from Monsters" he told her. She had her head hung low and her eyes drooped. Luke picked her up and her head rested on his shoulder. He pulled us into a group hug and we just stood there for a while. He kissed the top of my head.

"We have to leave now, if were going to make it" he set the blond down and I took her hand. Then we followed Luke to a big train with tons of freight cars. We hopped into a large one that was empty and laid down. I leaned against Luke's shoulder and Annabeth's head rested on my lap. I played with a few of her strands of hair and smiled. She was fast asleep.

"Luke?" I whispered.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Why us?" he gave me a confused look, barely noticeable in the lack of light. "I mean, w-we could be normal..instead of being in this disgusting car, we could be with the rest of the people, have a house, a dog..." I yawned. "Have my brother back..." my eyes slowly dropped, until I felt Luke tense up.

"Brother?" he asked.

"Well, I uh had this friend, he was a boy and he was like a brother" I lied. I knew he was too tired to argue against it.

"Oh.. Okay...I love you Miss. Grace"

"and I love you Mr. Castellon" then I drifted off to sleep.

Wake up! Wake up!" Annabeth called.

"Annie, it's four in the morning" I muttered against Luke's chest

"How would you know?" she asked.

"Does it look like I have a watch?" I asked, holding up my wrist. Luke started laughing.

"No it doesn't" He said. I looked up. Oh...haha wrong wrist. I showed them my other one.

"Mm. Yup a freckle past a hair" Luke said.

"What?" where is my watch! Luke ran a hand through his hair and sure enough there was my watch. "Luke! Give it back!" I said. He chuckled and held his hand higher.

"Come and get it!" I leaned over and kissed his lips, omygods, omygods! I am kissing Luke Castellon! His lips were soft and moist. Sweet tasting. My arms went around his neck and his around my back. We kept on as I lowered one hand and started unbuckling the watch from his wrist. When I had it off, I pulled away. We both were gasping for air.

"Wow" he gasped.

"Yea," we stared into each other's eyes, it was magical and all for a watch.

"EWWWW!" I heard a shrill voice shout. I laughed and pulled Annabeth in my lap and started tickling her. She giggled and told me to stop in between laughs. I let her go and she looked at me.

"Luke and Thalia, Sittin' in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Huh! O now your going to get it little girl!" Luke said Playfully. And chasing around the car. Suddenly we lurched to a stop and they fell down. "Alright let's go" Luke said. We got off and started walking. The forest was huge and I knew were bound to find monsters despite what Luke told me. Yup I was right. I heard a growl and I instantly tapped my bracelet and got out my spear. Hellhounds...

One lunged for the unprepared Annabeth, but Luke raced to her rescue as I fought off a second. I sent a shock of electricity and it rammed into a tree, it started to get up, but Annabeth used her celestial dagger and it poofed to dust. But there were more. We were all back to back, surrounded when a long arrow shaft stuck out of a Hellhound's back. More arrows and more monsters fell.

"What's going on Luke?" Annabeth asked.

"Hunters." Luke hissed. When all were defeated, many girls walked out of the shadows.

"A daughter of Zeus, Daughter of Athena and a son of Hermes m'lady" one girl told and auburn haired girl. The girl who spoke was beautiful, her hair was blond and curly, like Annabeth's only different. Her eyes were a light blue that sparkled in the moon light. She was short, but intimidating. She had a long jagged scar across her forearm and a hunters bow and a celestial bronze sword.

"The Zeus girl could be useful." another said. She was also quite pretty. Her hair was shoulder length and snow white. Red eyes, long lashes and a scar on her cheek that didn't make her any less pretty. She had too daggers and a long imperial gold sword. Next to her stood a girl with long black hair, her eyes startlingly black, like an abyss. She stood tall and proud, just as pretty as the others, a long scar ran from her temple to her collar bone. A black spear was sticking out of a black pack she had. And next to her was a girl with long dark brown hair, braided with gold ribbon. She had a silver circlet on her head and she stared at me intently.

"Mica, Gwen, and Alexis, please escort Mr. Castellon and Ms. Chase to the tents. Zoe, miss. Grace, please accompany me in my tent. I followed reluctantly.

We sat in a triangle and I felt uncomfortable.

"Thalia, do you know who I am?" I shook my head. "I am Artemis" she said softly. Her voice was calm and welcoming.

"Why do you want to speak with me?"

"We would like you to join us, become immortal." Zoe(the dark haired girl) said.

"What about Luke and Annabeth?"

"Annabeth is young and I see a different future for her, Luke- he is male" Artemis said.

"That is so sexist" I said. "I can't leave Luke, I'm sorry" I got up to find them. I saw the glare on Mica's face as she cracked her neck, clearly telling me to stay away from her. Gwen and Alexis left us for a moment, practically dragging Mica out.

"I guess we can go now:" I told them both. They nodded and we slowly got up and out. When we started exiting I was pulled aside.

"You can't trust him!" Zoe hissed.

"Yes I can" I pulled my arm back.

"You love him?" Mica asked. I nodded. "Don't love him! He will betray you in the end!"

"No he wont!"

"You will see! Trust me girl! He will leave like the coward he is!" Zoe yelled. Then I ran back to Luke and Annabeth. They gave me confused faces, but I waved them off and we went to make a new safe house.

"Luke?" I asked, it was late and Annabeth had just fallen asleep.

"Yea?"

"You'll always be here right?" I needed to know for sure.

"Of course! I could never leave you guys!" he said with a huge smile. I hugged him...I don't need to worry for now...

_Stay?_

_No!_

_I'll be right here where ever you go_

_Why aren't you here now?_

_**Good no? Lol!**_** well REVIEW!**

**Well bye for now Mio Amors'...**


End file.
